


Humanity

by eratothemuse



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Third Person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: Derek finds you out in the woods alone and has to reteach you everything about being human again.





	Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Imagine: Imagine Derek finding you out in the woods alone and having to reteach you everything about being “human” again.  
> This is a request for anon based on the imagine linked above. I hope you like it! I’m sorry if it sucks, I started struggling towards the end so that’s probably where it starts sucking.  
> \- Meg <3 xx

He found it ironic, really. That out of all the people who fate would have to teach someone humanity, it would be a werewolf. He supposed that it made sense, in a way. No human would be able to control the girl he had found in the woods that day.

She had been a wild, feral thing. Teeth snapping out a growl when he moved into what she had marked as her own territory, shoulders tense in a warning that if he didn’t turn back she would attack without hesitation. He didn’t know how she had even come to be out there, or how no one had found her until then.

What he did know was that she wasn’t human. It was obvious by the way her eyes glowed yellow in the darkness that she was like him, but she did not have the learned self-control that came with ever being someone’s Beta. She was an Omega, and Derek wasn’t sure if she had ever been anything else.

When he moved closer she had lunged for him, only to be met by his own fangs and glowing blue eyes as he tossed her over his shoulder and back into the dirt. Derek growled at her, daring her to try to fight him again. Instead, the girl whimpered, lowering her head in submission as she scrambled away from him, stopping her retreat as her back hit a rock.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Derek began, holding out a hand as an offer of help like he would to a wounded animal, “What’s your name?” The girl studied him suspiciously, fangs clenched in a warning that just because she had backed off, it didn’t mean that she wouldn’t bite him if he touched her.

Derek retracted his hand, sighing deeply as he tried again, “Come on, tell me your name. You don’t belong out here in the woods.”

“I don’t belong anywhere else,” she finally spoke, clutching her dirty knees to the tattered t-shirt that still clung to her form, “I could hurt someone.”

“Do you know what you are?” Derek asked.

“N-No,” she looked to the leaves beneath his feet, brows scrunching as she wracked her mind for the answer to no avail. “I don’t know.”

“You’re a werewolf,” Derek reaches out once more in an attempt to help her off the ground, “So am I. You don’t have to hurt someone just because of what you are. Tell me your name.”

“My name is (Y/N),” she answers, taking his hand cautiously.

“How long have you been out here, (Y/N)?” Derek studies her, getting a better look now that she isn’t trying to attack him. She wore what was left of what looked to be jeans, and the t-shirt that had once been white was now torn and dirty, hanging off her body in shambles. Judging by her appearance, she had been in the woods for a while.

“I don’t-” she stops, face twisting into the same bewildered confusion he had seen her display just moments before, “I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I don’t remember,” (Y/N) began, looking just as confused as Derek was.

“Do you remember anything? Like where you’re from?” he pressed, beginning to guide her back through the woods to get to his car.

“All I remember is my name,” and with one look at the girl, he knew she was telling the truth. Fear seemed to move her every muscle, making her movements seem jerky as opposed to Derek’s as he weaved his way through the trees.

He wasn’t certain who she was more scared of: him, or herself.

* * *

She grew attached to him fairly quickly. But then again, he had come to see her as a part of the pack far sooner than he’d ever meant to. Honestly, he hadn’t even realized it until Isaac had questioned him on it.

His only intention had been to help her back into some form of herself. To find out who she was and help her learn to coexist in the world they shared with not just humans, but innumerable amounts of other supernatural creatures.

But Derek had always had a thing for strays. From that kitten he’d found under the planks of the Hale Mansion’s font porch when he was a boy, to his choices in the Betas he had turned as an Alpha. He supposed it was only natural that he would have taken her home, too.

It didn’t take long for everyone to notice just how close he had grown to her. Teaching her things as if she were a Beta he’d made himself. And he knew it was peculiar that even with Scott an Alpha, her alliance was so obviously tilted towards Derek. But that could also stem from the fact that she refused to speak to anyone else.

Hopefully her antisocial tendencies would go away after the night the pack had planned. Scott and Stiles had decided to have a barbeque to celebrate the end of the school year, which naturally meant the rest of the pack were invited.

Derek squeezed (Y/N)’s hand in gentle encouragement, stopping outside Scott’s front door, “Remember what I told you?”

She looked suspiciously at the door, “Not to bite anyone when they try to touch me?”

“And the other thing,” Derek sighs, reaching for the doorknob.

“That this is my pack, now?”

“Yeah, so try to get to know some of them,” he sends her one last glance, watching as she reluctantly nods her head, before opening the door.

“Look who’s here,” Stiles laughed as Derek walked in, (Y/N) not far behind him, “The Mother Duck and his duckling.” Derek shot Stiles a glare, not realizing when (Y/N) did the same.

“Wow, she learns quick,” Isaac joked, plopping down on the couch beside Stiles as Derek moved further into the room.

“Yeah, she’s already mastered Sourwolf’s glare,” Stiles continues, laughing as Lydia nudges him in a joking warning.

(Y/N) moves away from Derek and towards the back of the couch in her curiosity, “What is a Sourwolf?” Stiles jumps at her sudden appearance behind him, mouth slightly agape at the first words she’d ever spoken directly to him.

“Oh, that’s just what we call Derek sometimes,” Stiles shifts in his seat, physically including her in their conversation.

“Like a nickname?” (Y/N) wonders, looking back at the annoyed werewolf behind her, “Your nickname is  _Sourwolf_?”

Derek takes two long strides to smack Stiles on the back of his head, “No it isn’t. You know what, (Y/N), you  _can_  bite this one if he tries to touch you.”

“Hey!” Stiles protests, wincing away as he rubs the back of his head. “I thought you were trying to teach her to be more human!”

Derek rolls his eyes, taking (Y/N)’s hand as he leads her towards the kitchen, “Well, I’ve never been human, so what did you expect?”


End file.
